Gay, the Eagle
Gay, the Eagle, (formally Guy, The Second, Gay, The Second) or "Gwegs" to his friends, is a member of The True Mirror. Known for his limitless supply of videogame knowledge (having clocked up twice as many hours on consoles as hes been alive for), his virtuosic critique and the fact that he is capable of getting laid, Gay is a cut above the norm. Because of this, he is part of an endangered internet species, and the levels masculinity and preposterone associated with such a feat have become the envy of many forum's members. Fire Emblem Online Gay originally appeared on Fire Emblem Online, where he went by the simple name of Guy. There, he met many of TTM's current members, such as Seraphim Swordmaster, Ranna, Cudpug and Mr. C (then known as Cho) to name a few. However, he was hardly the most active member, a fact lampooned by the Fire Emblem Online Comics, resulting in him becoming something of a mysterious figure. That all changed, however, when he moved to TTM. Role Gay, the Eagle is the forums most premier gamer. He had been playing games for most of his life, owning a variety of consoles and spending much of his cash on the latest releases. He is a big fan of Edge magazine, and wishes to become a games journalist in order to study gaming as a career. Not only is he a hardcore player, but he is also very adept in his knowledge of gaming, making it difficult to win in an argument with him over games. On the forum, Gay's role is often to contribute to gaming discussions, as well as to offer criticism to others. He is a popular member, nominated for various awards. He also made positive comments on Tales of the Ocean, although the extent to which these were sarcastic or not is a topic of debate. Sexually active and known for his close friendship with members such as Cudpug, Ranna and Whalesong~, Gay is a welcoming, cuddly character, like a giant marshmallow. Mascot Status For a time, Gay became the unofficial mascot for the forum. In this incarnation, he was known as Gwegor Lion, and had his head surgically attached to that of a lion. His vocabulary in this form consisted entirely of "Gwegor", "Lion", "sez", "no" and "bad". However, he left this position and returned to normal as soon as it became apparent that he couldn't use the word "baw" or consume alcoholic beverages with the same amount of ease. It has been reported, however, that he does miss some part of the lion lifestyle, in particular slobbing around doing bugger all except eat, sleep and have sex while the women tend to his every need. There are rumours that he has been attempting to recreate that lifestyle now that he has been returned to human form. To this day, however, references to Gwegor Lion are still very much in use by the Administrator Staff. Gregown Gregowning is Gay, the Eagles trademark forum ability. It can take a variety of forms and states, but speaking simply it utterly dominates a member, crushing their hopes, dreams, and everything else that they hold dear. Its total power is regarded as being over nine-thousand Chuck Norris kicks and Falcon Punches combined. People and Things That Greg Has Owned * A woman's body * Ranna (Shot through the spleen with a bow and arrow.) * Seraphim Swordmaster (Strangled with his own hair.) * Cudpug (Beaten with his own bellend weapon.) * moonlitewriter (Sent to the moon. But not back.) * Killbot (Killed bot.) * Dreamaway (His dreams sent her away.) * Lhyonnaes Saphearae (Beaten to death with the excess letters.) * Shadowknight (As soon as she said something about "Twilight" being good, everyone knew her days were numbered.) * Lim Kaana (Drowned in a vat of acid. Were not sure what that has to do with anything.) * Elto (Unconfirmed, rumoured to have actually been killed by Shagaal.) * Seraphim Swordmaster ("Nobody insults my owning capabilities with a Fire Emblem 4 reference that nobody is going to bawing get on my page and gets away with it!") * ShadowLaguna (Mowed down with a machine gun.) * Naito (Blood drained.) * Padur Karil (Failed along with Ron Paul.) * Neimiarcher (Let us put it this way: now she has nothing to be an archer with. And we dont mean her bow.) * Analah_Lahneah (Impaled on the unnecessary line.) * Gay, the Eagle ("To dominate the members like the little bitches they are, I must first dominate myself!") * Amethyst (Force fed them until she choked.) * Mizuki-chan (Given the meaning of "mizu", this should be fairly obvious.) * Seraphim Swordmaster ("Enough Japanese puns, you wappy bastard!") * Lady_Katriana (See Analah_Lahneah. Or rather, dont. It was quite messy.) * assassinjoshua20 (Assassinated.) * TwilightFairy ("Nobody believes in fairies. Not any more. Thats because I fucking ate them.") * The Walrus (Bisected with his own tusks.) * Botosai-x (What happened to him was "x"-rated.) * Phoenix (Didnt resurrect.) * Tubs (Belted with them until he gave up the ghost.) * Garcia ("This is for being a sucky unit!") * Yogurtron (Drowned in the things he loved most. Hair products and guns.) * Joe Dude ("Dude..." is the only real response to what happened to him.) * Golden Emblem (Painted gold to stop the airflow. And then decapitated, because Bond science doesnt work in real life.) * Dimmimar (Put into a room where the light slowly dimmed over time. And then fed face-first into a sanding machine.) * A_H (Opened wide. Guess what was said.) * Cudpug ("No, it was not you taste nice!") * yummyburgers (Nomnom.) * King Skill (Apparently not.) * Yuan (Thunder Exploded.) * Linnominato (Suffered lincontinence.) * Jan Akiyama (CENSORED.) * Narrwald (Narry have I seen such a brutal execution.) * Halberdier (Lances beat swords, swords beat axes, Gregor Lion beats all.) * Jaffar Soul (Think about it.) * Kyrris (Couldnt think of anything here. Didnt stop him from having his head duct-taped in place beneath a tractor, though.) * kai_phoenix_prince (See Phoenix.) * Seraphim Swordmaster ("Lazy jokes and no effort make Gregor angry!") * Auron (Sent to the Farplane.) * screamer4life (He used to be someone. Then Greg came along.) * Crudders (Forced to eat crud.) * Mr. C (Deleted from the hard-drive.) * Sir Dude (Shown why knighthoods are redundant.) * blacklisted (Smacked with a nailbat.) * Lilie (Forced into a flower vase.) * xcoolx97 (Fed to Gheb.) * Chaos Ghost (Even ghosts arent safe from Greownage.) * BlueSophia (Mind broke after Kamen Rider was cancelled.) * Dumdav (Dumdavdondead.) * Mr. Specs (Spectacularly killed with a cloud.) * Taiko (Pikeod.) * Ivan (Why do you think hes never on?) * TehEmo (Got cut.) * Twilight (Received a general thrashing. But enough about the book...) * Seint ("Joan of Arc" should give a hint here.) * platypus (Duck billed mammals dont exist? Well, not any more they dont...) * Xaemotodupalacationze (Anyone with a name like that is just asking to die.) * lacrima (Lacerated.) * Azulena (Drowned.) * Sam sam the baker man (Baked in an oven. A 8bn °F oven.) * Athalus (Subjected to a lifetime of misspellings until his brain exploded.) * UJ (Ultimately Jackhammered.) * facelessmob (Also armless. And legless.) * THE CREATOR (Turned out to just be another member, thereby ridding Greg of any rights to say he had owned a deity. He was owned again out of sheer fury after this revelation.) * Peppy Le Pew (Stink-bombed.) * Trill (Drill.) * Decearto (Decapitated.) * ShadowRiku (Forced into the shadows.) * jam4brains (How do you think he go his name? Needless to say, do not fuck with Gregor.) * RainTears (Until she drowned after being Gregowned.) * dogsvswolves (vs Greg. Greg wins.) * Buttercup (Spread on toast and eaten.) * Flame (Extinguished.) * Vice_trunade (Had his head in a vice while his balls were attacked with a sanding machine, while hordes of ravenous dogs attacked his fingers and toes while his organs were removed one by one by oversized crows.) * ultimaoblivion0 (Sent into oblivion. With Ultima.) * woblys (Gobblyed up.) * Sethanie (Death-by-knee.) * The Jackpot (Got his... "lot-o-wee" winnings.) * Seraphim Swordmaster ("Lazy jokes and no effort make Gregor angry!") * Simkilla (Killed. By Sims.) * MidnightCherub (Hoist by his own petard. The petard being his arrow and the hoist being the bow.) * .:Tree:. (Chopped down.) * Sir Emo (Died as he lived.) * Krident (Skewered on a Trident.) * BladeWolf (Blade through the wolf.) * kidnapped innocence (Bow Chicka Bow Wow) * Miss Muffin. (Snacked on.) * Joe! (Owned!) * Solar Adept (Thrown into the sun.) * raingirl (And then came lightning...) * Dark Mousy (Caught in a mousetrap.) * freakofnature (Strangled with his own freakish appendages.) * RainKrystal (Smashed to bits.) * Van Likes Tofu (But Greg Likes Guns.) * Cadbury Creme Egg (Just plain eaten.) * Morien * Vex (The circumstances of this event are quite--) * Seraphim Swordmaster ("Don't even think about making that pun.") * zzcool (Zztopped.) * Kiroshima (Clue: its rhyming slang.) * sirfrog (Never got the chance to turn into a prince.) * Pandastick (Where the sun dont shine.) * Alberio (Utterly pulvarised.) * Frostbite (Clues in the title.) * HyperFlash (Epileptic Seizure Attack!) * BishiBower (Bashed.) * Team Rocket (Blasted off. For good.) * Zephiel of Bern (Impaled on the Sword of Seals.) * Lancer (Lanced.) * fifafan08 (Taught a lesson in pain about what happens to EAs fanbase.) * ~Ace~ (Hit with a spade.) * MarkThunderAffinity (Electrocuted.) * bamf (BAMFed.) * BENDominique (BENTover and... did we mention he once owned someones body?) * Wolfeh (Fed to them.) * championsam (Beaten with his own champions belt.) * AzureEdge (Demon Fanged.) * The Blind Archer (Shot at.) * FatedWings (Clipped.) * Thanatos (Stop press! Greg has now owned a deity, albeit a Pagan one.) * Danish Cookies (Nomnomed.) * spikeinin (This one should be fairly obvious.) * Armads (Killed with his own being.)